


Mini!Merthur's Sweet Christmas

by elirwen



Series: Adventures of mini!Merthur [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action Figures, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Photo Shoots, Photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: Merlin and Arthur on their quest for sweets.





	Mini!Merthur's Sweet Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Photos taken in December 2011.

It was a peaceful Christmas evening...  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36882307351/in/album-72157688574016075/)

...and Merlin and Arthur had a craving for something sweet. They eyed the gingerbread tree, but it looked too perfect to eat.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36625921590/in/album-72157688574016075/)

But then they found a spare gingerbread star and shared it.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36625921360/in/album-72157688574016075/)

But Arthur's sweet tooth wasn't satisfied, and he wanted more.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36882306841/in/album-72157688574016075/)

And so they climbed the platter rock...  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36625921300/in/album-72157688574016075/)

...until they reached the top, finding the sweet joy of vanilla flavoured goodness.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/37023226075/in/album-72157688574016075/)

As the sugar rush passes, Arthur reluctantly admits that it might be good idea to stick to fruit for a while.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36882306691/in/album-72157688574016075/)

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr.](http://elirwen.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> And [here](https://elirwen.tumblr.com/post/166003120209/it-was-a-peaceful-christmas-evening-and) you can reblog the story.


End file.
